Zelda's Song Notebook
by Zelink4eva123
Summary: It all started with a little Notebook Link fond in Zelda's room...Zelink AU, I couldn't think of a good summary, so, please read!
1. Part 1

Zelda's Song Notebook

Zelink

Part one

Zelda sighed as she lugged the groceries in the front door. "I _**hate **_grocery shopping."

"Oh come on Zellie," Link, Zelda's best friend, laughed, pulling in some more grocery bags. "It's not that bad, I was there with you."

Zelda laughed and looked back at him. "Let's just move these into the kitchen and put them away so we can go up to my room…"

"Right." Link nodded. "To the kitchen!"

Zelda laughed as Link passed her, one hand in the air, and she ran after him. "You're so weird!"

She could here Link laugh and he slowly stopped, placing the grocery bags on the counter.

Zelda shook her head and continued to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey, where's your mom?" He asked her as soon as she made it to the kitchen at the back of the house.

"She's out with my dad and my aunt on a little vacation." Zelda answered, taking the contents out of the bag.

"Why didn't you go?"

Zelda froze. She didn't even think of why they left her. She just let them go, not even thinking of why they didn't take her. She suddenly tried to cook up an excuse to give him. "Umm, they said they wanted to have a siblings vacation?"

"Then why didn't your uncle go?" Link asked, seeing clearly that the response was a lie. "Come on, Zel, don't lie to me, you can tell me anything."

Zelda froze once again. "Uhh, to tell you the truth, I don't know, but I'm sure there was a good reason!"

Link nodded and began to put away the things in his bags. "I know there is, your parents wouldn't just leave you here alone for nothing."

Zelda nodded and moved to her other bag and poured the contents out onto the counter. "I guess."

The two continued to put away everything in silence and quickly finished.

"Alright, you wanna head up to my room?" Zelda asked, looking at her best friend who had just finished putting away a box of cereal.

"Sure." He answered with a smile. The 16 year old hadn't been to Zelda's new room yet, she had moved rooms and had it redone. She had wanted him to see it for a while but he was always busy with basketball and his band practice (that Zelda always went with him to, to hear him and watch him play.)

Zelda grinned excitedly and grabbed his hand and started to pull him up the stairs they had just gotten carpeted, another new thing Link hadn't seen.

They got up to the second floor and entered the hallway. As soon as they got up, there was bathroom a little further down to their left and then a room right across from it, which used to be Zelda's room.

Down a bit further on the left was the closet Zelda's coats and old clothes and toys were in and then at the end of the hallway on the right was the extra room that Zelda now lived in and the door stood out tremendously. Her door was a dark purple with a few music notes on it and green vines that were painted around the corners.

Link smiled and laughed. "Nice door. But the hallway doesn't match."

Zelda laughed and slapped his arm. "I wanted my door to be different. And my parents said it was okay sense it was all the way down the hall, and upstairs. And company normally never comes up here, just friends. So, they let me."

Link nodded and walked down the hall towards her door. He had a idea of what he'd see inside just by the door. And It made sense, her two favorite colors where green and purple.

Zelda ran ahead of him and quickly reached her door. She smiled to him and turned the knob.

Link finally got all the way down the hall and she opened the door. Link's mouth dropped.

The walls where dark purple with green dots spread out across them all. Some music notes and staffs where spread around the room as well and she had some words painted on the walls, also, like: _Music, Singing, Inspiration, Courage, Wisdom, Power_; and some others. Her desk was purple a little lighter then the walls. Her bed spread was green with purple music notes in a pattern across. She had a few drawings hung on the wall and the biggest one was actually a picture.

Link remembered when the picture was taken. It was taken a year or two ago. Zelda and Link's families when on vacation to the beach and their last day there, the hotel took a picture of them before they went out to the water the last time. Link laughed when he saw his little sister, Aryll, with her sunburn on just her nose cause she refused to put sunscreen on her nose.

He turned and looked at Zelda's dark purple dresser and went to look at the pictures she had. One was of Zelda when she was on the cheerleading squad in Kindergarten. She absolutely hated it and never joined again.

The second one was her 6th grade yearbook picture. She was really pretty in it and Link had to admit, it was the best picture of her.

The third one was one Link took of her when she came to band practice one day. She was smiling with her eyes closed and her notebook pressed to her chest so he could see what was inside. Link loved that picture.

He slowly looked at the last one and almost busted out laughing when he saw which one was in there. It was a picture her mom took when they where in the 8th grade. She made them hold hands and smile while they were eating ice-cream at the park. Link started to blush and was looking over at Zelda. Zelda was smiling and then quickly, before the picture was taken, stuck her ice-cream cone in his face. Link sighed and turned around.

Her room definitely looked like something Zelda would put together.

"Sooo…" Zelda rocked back and forth on her feet. "What do you think?"

Link looked over to her. "It's awesome!"

Zelda smiled and nodded her head. "Good!" Her smiled then faded a little. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go use the bathroom." She laughed nervously and waited for Link's response.

"Okay, take your time. I'm gonna explore your room some more." Link said as she started to walk out.

Link started to look around and sat down on the bed, inspecting the room like a critic.

While Link was looking around, he spotted a little blue notebook. Link recognized this notebook to be the one Link saw Zelda write/draw in during his band practice.

He bent down and picked it up and out of curiosity, he opened it.

To his amazement, Link saw there where lyrics. He thought she was drawing, but really she was coming up with her own songs. Link started to read them and then turned the page. They were pretty good…

"No wonder she wouldn't join the band. She wanted to write her own stuff…" He said to himself.

Link could here the toilet flush and he quickly closed the song notebook and dropped it back into the floor where it was before.

As if one cue, Zelda walked in, waving her hands in the air to dry them off from washing them. "Sorry 'bout that." She apologized and then sat down next to him on the bed.

"No, It's fine." Link said normally. He tried to keep his curiosity down about her notebook but it wouldn't stay down for long. He wanted to know why she kept that a secret.

"Hey Zel, Do you ever write?" He asked. As soon as it came out, he wished he kept it in.

Zelda froze and looked to the ground. "Why do you ask?"

Link caught his voice in his throat and then he looked down also. "Just curious, sorry I-"

"You opened my notebook, am I right?"

Link looked up and saw her eyes burning into his. She was obviously mad, but something about her showed joy, or excitement. Link got a bit confused by that, but let it slide.

"Maybe…" Link whispered and looked down. "But if you could do that, why didn't you tell me you could!?"

Zelda let out a laugh. "I didn't really want you to know yet."

Link looked at her confused again. "Why not?"

"Cause… I thought you'd go off and show Darunia, Saira, Malon, and Pipit, but I don't want them to see it… Not that I don't like them! I just don't want anyone to know…" Zelda explained quietly.

"Zel…" Link sighed, moving closer to her. "If you don't want me to tell them anything, you could just say so. Your secret is safe with me."

Zelda looked up and smiled. "Thanks."

"You're Welcome." Link put his right arm around her shoulder. "That's what friends are for, Right?"

Zelda scooted closer to him and rested her head on his chest. "Thanks Link. You really are sweet."

Link chuckled and then moved his arm from her shoulder, standing up. "Okay, now it's time to go to my house real quick!" He smiled and pulled Zelda up. He bent down and grabbed her notebook and headed for the door.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. What?" Zelda asked, pulling the back of his shirt which caused him to walk backwards towards her and fall back down onto the bed.

"Yeah, I wont tell anyone, but we are putting this to music." Link stated and grabbed her hand and the book, pulling her up and out the door.

"What?!" Zelda's eyes widened. "No! You're not reading it!"

Link turned around and let go of Zelda's arm. "I read the beginning already…" He whispered. He looked down to the book and smiled. "Why? Is this also a diary?"

Zelda narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "No! I just don't want you reading it!"

Link nodded and then quickly opened the book to a random page.

"Give it!" Zelda cried, reaching for it, but Link turned around. "Link!"

Link continued to read. "Looks like Zellie's got a little crush."

Zelda's face turned red and she continued to try and get it.

Link gladly handed it to her and then walked back into her room as she ran the threw it in her closet.

"Who is it, Zel?"

"No one." She mumbled out as she turned and closed the door.

"Come on Zel, I saw the words handsome, cute, love, and blue eyes. Who is it?"

Zelda looked down and folded her arms cross her chest "No. One."

Link walked up and her and stood really close to her. He quickly trapping her to the wall and made her jump. That was what he normally did when he was serious about getting the information she had, out of her.

"Come on Zel." He pleaded, looking straight into her eyes.

Zelda turned her head. She harshly pushed him back successfully. "Fine. Let's go to your house." She ran to her closet and grabbed her book.

Link watched her leave the room quickly and he chased after her. "Eh." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll get it out of her at my place…"


	2. Part 2

Zelda's Song Notebook

Zelink

Part two

"Soooo," Link smiled as he closed the door to his room. "Who is it?"

"Where is your guitar?" Zelda asked, trying to change the subject.

"Zel, I hope you know, I'm not leaving you alone till I know who your little crush is." Link stated, walking up to her.

"Where is your guitar?" Zelda repeated, getting more and more nervous.

"Zel," Link sat her down on his bed and she looked to him with a red face. "Come on. You can tell me, no need to get flustered!"

Zelda looked down and shook her head. "Where is your guitar?"

Link sighed and closed his eyes. _'Why must she be so difficult?'_ "Over there." He stated, pointing to the left corner of his room.

Zelda smiled and got up to go get it. She walked **extremely** slow to his guitar and then picked it up. "Do you need me to get a tuner or a pick for it?"

"No, No," Link smiled. "I'll get it."

Zelda nodded and walked back to where they were sitting on his bed. She set the guitar down but then pulled out the rolling chair from under his desk and sat there.

Link walked over to a box he had on the other side of his room that had sheet music and guitar picks and other supplies in it. He opened it and pulled out a guitar pick.

Zelda watched nervously as he walked back to his guitar.

"What are you doing sitting over there?" Link asked with a laugh. He looked up at her and saw her face was still as red as ever.

"Oh, I just thought you'd need some space…" Zelda lied. _'Zelda, you are the worst liar EVER.'_

Link gave her a funny look and he held out his hand to her. "Come sit over here."

Zelda just sat there.

Link sighed and dropped his hand. "Zel, what did I do?"

Zelda shook her head slightly and looked down. "N-Nothing…"

Link backed up and sat down on his bed next to his guitar. "You've never acted this way Zel, What has gotten into you? Do you really not want me to know who your crush is? I swear I won't say anything or do anything if you don't want me to."

"No," Zelda spoke up, looking at his guitar. "That's just it. I'm afraid you won't say anything."

"What?" Link asked, looking at her, confused.

"If I told you, I would want you to say something." Zelda rephrased.

Link's expression didn't change one bit until Zelda opened her notebook.

"Shall we start?" She asked, trying to change the subject once more.

Link nodded. "But come over here, first."

Zelda started to glare daggers at him. "I'm comfortable over here, thank you very much."

"Zel," Link sighed. "You know you're not going to win. Just give up and come sit over here."

Zelda shook her head.

Now Link started to glare daggers at her. "Zelda."

"Link."

Link looked down and sighed while trying to calm down. "Okay, maybe I was a bit nosey, but please Zelda, come over here.

Zelda just sat there looking at him.

"Okay," Link sighed. "What happened to Zelda? Cause you certainly aren't her."

Zelda looked down and then back up. "She'll be back after this session."

"Okay… I guess I'll see you… tomorrow?" Zelda asked, opening his front door.

"Yep, until tomorrow." Link smiled.

Zelda smiled and turned to walk out the door, but Link stopped her.

"What about your crush?" he asked, turning her around.

She shook her head and rushed off to her new car. "I'll tell you tomorrow!"

Link about called after her, but shut his mouth before he said anything. He nodded and then closed his door.

'_Well, Link… That went well…'_

He continued to mentally make he way up to his room when something clicked.

Quickly, he turned back around and looked into the kitchen.

'_Her notebook…'_

Link smiled inwardly to himself and made his way to the book and slowly flipped through it.

'_No, no, no, no, no, no. no…. AH HA! Wait… WHAT?!'_

His eyes opened wide. _'Dedicated to my crush, Link Alavlon. 3'_


	3. Part 3

Zelda's Song Notebook

Zelink

Part three

The ending

Zelda started the car and slowly backed out of Link's driveway, looking for cars along the way.

She successfully made it onto the road and changed the shift into drive and started down the road.

She turned the radio on and up and smiled. It was her and Link's favorite song that they sang every time they got in the car together.

'_That was really close today… Good thing he didn't see that page in my notebook… OH MY GODDESSES.'_ Zelda's eyes widened and she frantically stopped the car and pulled over to the side of the road. She looked all around the car and in her purse, but she couldn't find her notebook.

'_I LEFT IT ON THE COUCH.' _Zelda's hands covered her face. _'Zelda, how could you be so stupid?!'_

Quickly, Zelda turned around on the deserted road and headed back to Link's house. _'I swear, if he read that page… I don't know WHAT I'd do.'_

Zelda soon made it to Link's house and she parked and jumped out of the car, rushing to the door.

She reached for the doorbell, but instantly stopped, _'What if he had read it?'_

Suddenly, the door opened and she looked up and pulled her hand away and let it drop to her side, her eyes meeting with Link's.

"Zel?" He asked, stepping back. "What are you…"

Zelda quickly Pushed him to the side and ran into his living room.

Zelda sighed in relief as she saw it laying there, right where she left it."

She quickly stuffed it in her purse and turned around, seeing Link and smiling, walked back to his font door.

"Umm, Zel?" Link asked, walking after her. "You okay?"

Zelda made it to the front door and turned to face him. "Oh yeah, I'm fine, just left something… On you couch…"

Link nodded and smiled. "What did you leave?"

"Nothing…" She shook her head and started to back out the door.

Link nodded once and took a few steps closer.

"Is that all?"

Zelda looked into his eyes and she nodded. "Yeah, I think so…"

Link finally got close up to her and he smiled. "I think you're still forgetting something."

Zelda gulped and she shivered. _'He's so close and warm…'_

"What am I missing?" She asked, getting closer to him.

"Shall I show you?" Link asked, his lips inches from hers.

"Yes, you shall…" Zelda whispered, closing her eyes.

Link finally close the space between their lips and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Zelda's breath caught in her throat as his lips touched hers. She was so… happy. Her heart started to fly around the porch of his house and she began to kiss him back.

Link smiled inwardly when he felt her kiss back. He had a feeling that the crush she had was on him, but he still had a few doubts. Now, he knew it was him and now he was kissing her.

'_It only took you five years Link.'_

Zelda slowly, but reluctantly pulled her lips off his and he frowned in disappointment.

"What…?" Zelda asked, starting to worry.

"Why'd you stop…" He whined and got a giggle out of her.

"Okay, once more." Zelda smiled and she crashed her lips on his again and she grabbed the collar of his shirt with one hand and the other played with his hair.

Link laughed and he pulled her closer to him and kissed back just passionately as she was.

_***HONK* *HONK***_

Zelda and Link slowly pulled away and looked out at the road and spotted Link's parents in the driveway.

"You two where taking to long." Link's dad shouted, getting out of the car.

Link's mom giggles and she stepped out of the car as well.

Link and Zelda turned back to one another and Link smiled, pecking her lips. "Do you want to go to a movie tonight?" Link asked, pulling her hand up to his mouth and kissing it.

"Of course." Zelda smiled, kissing him on he cheek. "Which one?"

"You decide." Link said, squeezing her hand.

"Hunger Games." Zelda whispered.

"Again?" Link laughed, dropping her hand and wrapping it around her waist.

"Yes! Please!" Zelda pleaded, giving him the puppy dog face.

Link sighed and kissed her lips lightly. "Fine."

* * *

**Last part~**

**It took a long time to write, it's not the best either...  
**

**But I hope you liked it!  
**

**:)  
**


End file.
